Redonnes moi la vie
by crazykaori
Summary: Du fantastique,du mystère, de l'amour, du lemon et de l'aventure."Redonnes moi la vie... j'ai perdu mon âme, rend la moi..."
1. Chapter 1

redonnes moi la vie...

**Disclaimer**** : Persos de J.K.R bla,bla,bla….il y a que l'intrigue qui m'appartient.**

**Rating :**** ben vu que c'est le prologue ce sera un K, mais ça va vite changer pour M**

**Couples**** : un HP/DM**

**Note ****:**** Ben ce sera ma première longue fic et en plus il n'y aura pas que du sexe. Ce sera de l'aventure du mystère, mais vous inquiété pas, toujours du lemon pour faire passer le tout… j'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

_Bonne lecture…_

_**Redonnes moi la vie...**_

_**Prologue**_

Un petit garçon courait à travers la foret, trébuchant sur les nombreux corps couvert de sang qui gisait au sol, il courait à en perdre haleine.

Les coups de feu retentissaient de toute part, les flèches filaient à toute allure, transperçant leur cible de plein fouet; des cris emplissaient la foret, des cris d'horreur, de victoire, de souffrance, de douleur; des cris d'hommes qui s'entretuaient sauvagement. Une odeur nauséabonde envahissait le bois, l'odeur du sang et des larmes qui coulaient à flot. Et comme si le ciel pleurait l'atrocité qui se déroulait sur terre, la pluie tombait avec férocité, accompagnant ce petit garçon qui cherchait la vie. Il serpentait entre les arbres, essayant d'éviter les branches et les danger du moment. Il fallait qu'il sauve sa peau, personne ne le ferait pour lui de toute façon. Trouver une issue était ça seule chance de survivre, sa mère le lui avait dit, et ça avait été ses dernières paroles. A présent il était seule au milieu de toute cette haine, au milieu de ce champ de bataille où il courait encore et encore. La peur le submergeait, il croyait que ces jambes ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout, la mort était à ses trousses et rien ne l'empêcherai de le faucher.

Puis il trébucha sur quelque chose et heurta violemment le sol. Voilà, son heure était sûrement arriver.

Pourtant, il vivait toujours, s'était un signe, il fallait qu'il se relève.

Le corps taché de boue, le petit garçon se releva cherchant rapidement des yeux ce qui l'avait fait tombé. C'est sur un visage inondé par les larmes et la peur que son regard se posa. Ce visage possédait des yeux d'argent remplis d'incompréhension et de détresse qui vous transperçait le cœur , ses cheveux blond étant souillé par le sang. C'était un enfant, peut-être du même age que lui se disait le petit garçon. Mais que faisait-il là, adossé à un roché, recroquevillé sur lui même? Peut-être était-il dans la même situation que lui? Peut-être cherchait-il lui aussi une issue vers la vie? Oui s'était sûrement cela, il fallait qu'il l'aide.

Le petit garçon prit la main de l'enfant dans la sienne et le releva. Le regard interrogatif du petit blond se posa alors sur lui, cherchant le pourquoi du geste. Et il compris tout de suite, c'était de l'espoir que lui offrait le garçon, une lueur de bonheur pour pouvoir continuer. Il serra la main qui lui était tendu et se mis à courir. Courir car leurs vies en dépendait, car c'était leur seule chance de vivre, car ils sentaient qu'à deux il pourrait se construire un futur.

Soudain une flèche transperça la poitrine du petit Blond qui se vit projeté vers le sol sous la force de l'impacte.

Le petit garçon fût happé par ce brusque mouvement et se retrouva lui aussi au sol. En se relevant, c'est l'horreur puis le désespoir qui l'envahis en apercevant la flèche et le sang qui couvrait son compagnon. Que s'était-il passé? Le destin ne voulait-il donc pas lui laissé un chance? Pourquoi lui envoyait-on un ange pour ensuite le lui ravir tout aussi vite? Pourquoi lui enlevait-t-on son dernier souffle de bonheur?

En désespoir de cause, il prit l'enfant dans ses petit bras, lui retira la flèche du cœur et le serra contre lui. Ses larmes tombait dans le cou du petit blond qui se raccrochait désespérément à la vie. Le garçon implorait les dieux de laisser l'enfant vivre, de le prendre à sa place si cela était possible, ou même de l'emporter avec lui, pourtant rien ne se produisit.

« _Non... reste avec moi...ne pars pas...je t'en supplie!! »_Cria le garçon, serrant encore plus fort le petit blond dans ses bras frêles.

« _Si...si je te donnes mon âme, resteras-tu avec moi? » _Demanda le petit garçon.

Voyant que l'enfant ne lui répondait pas, il posa sa main sur son propre cœur et...

« _Alors je te la donnes... » _Et une petite lueur sortit de la poitrine du garçon et vint se déposer sur la blessure du blond. Une douce chaleur l'envahis alors, il était à peine conscient mais sentait cette sensation de bien-être qui le ramenait vers le monde des vivants. Les paroles du petits garçon lui avait parut totalement incohérentes, il n'avait même pas eut la force d'y répondre, et pourtant, celui-ci était entrain de le sauver. Son âme? Il lui avait donner son âme? Etait-ce possible? Rêvait-il? Non pourtant, tout ceci était bien réelle, la douleur de sa précédente blessure le lui prouvait bien. Mais tout cela l'importait bien finalement, ce garçon l'avait sauvé et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Il serra alors le petit garçon dans ses bras, s'accrochant à son cou comme à la vie.

Tout-à-coup, les deux enfants furent violemment détachés l'un de l'autre. Le petits garçon venait d'être tiré par un homme assez grand, qu'il ne reconnut pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'on l'avait enlevé de son ange, de son soupçon de vie. Et il entendit crié, c'était le petit blond qui lui disait d'attendre, puis il l'entendit lui demander son nom. Alors de toute ces forces, avec tout ce qui lui restait, il s'écria...

« _**Harry...je m'appelle Harry!! »**_

à suivre...

**Reviewwwwwwwss pleeeeeeeaaase !!**

**Alleeeeez siouplait pour la suite ça serait sympa des reviews ça donnes du courage et de l'envie de continuer**

**Arigato !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Redonnes moi la vie

**Disclaimers:** pas à moi...aucun bénef... à J.K.R... blablabla.

**Rating: **heu... j'aurai bien dit k mais c'est juste pour le commencement donc M pour toute la fic.

**Slash:** HP/DM

**Note de moi:** bon déjà Désoléééééé pour ce méga retard!! je me suis faite cambriolé y a 2 semaine et donc plus d'ordi... snif snif... faut que jaille squatter chez des amis pour taper et uploaded!! Ô rage Ô désespoir!! donc pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit une fic à deux chapitre dont le premier sera poster en même temps que ce chapitre, une fic tout en lemon perversité et sucreries!

Ensuite, je vous préviens, j'ai eut un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre vu qu'il devait mettre en place un Londres sombre du 19ème siècle où le crime rêgne et que donc ça me mettait en manque de lemon et de scène torride. Donc en gros beaucoup de description pour ce premier chapitre, mais ne vous inquiété pas car dans le deuxième les choses sérieuse commences. Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahhiahiahiahaihahiaihaihaihaiahiahiahihahaihaihahihihiahahihahaihia!!

**Chapitre 1: L'exécuteur**

L'orage battait son plein, comme à son habitude et la pluie ruisselait entre les dalles des ruelles du vieux Londres. Une silhouette sombre se faufilait rapidement entre les carrosses, ne laissant derrière elle que le bout d'une cape virevoltante au gré des virages et du vent. Elle fini par atteindre une petite auberge à peine visible et s'y engouffra, délaissant la rue sombre et ses âmes perdues.

Une unique bougie éclairait le comptoir de l'auberge; une femme y était accoudé.

Le personnage qui venait de passer le pas de la porte, ne bougea pas de l'entrée, guettant une quelconque réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Mais rien ne se passa. Il fit alors glisser la cape qui couvrait son visage, laissant apparaître deux yeux d'un vert émeraude à l'éclat terne, barrés de mèches noires ébènes alourdit parla pluie.

Un sang rouge écarlate tachait ce tableau surnaturel.

« Tu as reçu une convocation d'ordre royal... » La jeune femme déposa sur le comptoir l'objet de ses paroles.

Le regard vert se posa sur elle, un regard vide de sentiment, d'émotions, de vie. Puis la lettre fut happée par un courant d'air, _lui _qui, d'un pas lasse s'éloigna.

« Harry, interpella la jeune femme, Harry ... tu es blessé? »

Le dit Harry se retourna à peine et lui adressa un sourire forcé et fatigué. « Merci 'mione... » Puis le brun disparut, laissant la femme dans une sombre réflexion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il entra dans une chambre plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit; cela ne le dérangea pas plus qu'autre chose. D'un agile mouvement, il se débarrassa de sa cape noire, découvrant ainsi une quantité impressionnante d'armes attachées à son corps.

Doucement, il se détacha de deux haches habituellement croisées dans son dos. Se fut ensuite le tour d'une épée couverte de sang qui glissa le long de sa ceinture, atterrissant au sol dans un claquement sonore typique du fer forgé. Deux poignards longs et affilés suivirent le mouvement, accompagnés d'un révolver aux arabesque élégantes et raffinées sculptées sur son canon.

Quand il fut enfin débarrassé de toute son artillerie, il s'écroula sur un lit adjacent. Se déchaussant rapidement, il se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphé dans un sommeil sans rêve, comme toujours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par les quelques rayons du soleil qui parvenait jusqu'à lui. Les muscles engourdis par le sommeil, il se redressa sur ses coudes, admirant le merveilleux désordre qui régnait dans la chambre.

Un bruit à la porte le sortit de sa contemplation.

« Harry... c'est moi...

-C'est ouvert » soupira le jeune homme, se laissant retomber dans les plis de ses draps. La jeune femme de la veille entra dans la pièce.

Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur caramel; ses yeux étaient, eux, plus sombres que les boucles qui tombaient sur ses épaules, mais exprimaient cette tendresse qui la caractérisait. Vêtue d'une robe de roturière assez simple, elle inspirait la paix et la sérénité d'une mère aimante. Pourtant c'était à peine si elle était plus âgée qu'Harry.

« Comme tu ne descendais pas, je t'ai monté ton déjeuné » Ce qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« Déjeuné? Déjà? » S'étonna celui-ci.

« Il est deux heures past middle 'Ry...

-Aah! Je... c'est le boulot d'hier, il était... épuisant! Souffla le brun.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Harry?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, depuis le temps que je fait ça, ça n'est pas demain la veille que j'en mourais.

La brune parut sceptique, mais déposa finalement les armes. Harry était bien trop tétu pour qu'elle tente une quelconque persuasion; aujourd'hui en tout cas. Un long silence passa avant que le jeune brun ne se décide à quitter son lit.

Une fois debout, il s'étira longuement, n'ayant même pas conscience du regard qui se posait sur son dos.

« Harry... MON DIEU!! Qu'est ce que...? » s'écria Hermione tout en se précipitant sur lui. Du bout des doigts, elle tâta la chemise qui, étant déchirée sur toute sa longueur, laissait entrevoir une entaille profonde et pourpre dans la chaire du jeune homme.

« Harry!! Tu m'avais pourtant dit que ça allais, et je découvre que c'est tout le contraire, tu-

-Hermione! Coupa sèchement Harry.

D'abord surprise par le ton qu'avait adopté celui-ci, la brune fini par froncer les sourcils, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rageur.

« Tu finiras par te tuer, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, siffla-t-elle, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Et franchement, si cette histoire d'enfant est vraie, alors après ton âme, il aura ta vie! Et sur ces derniers mots, elle s'en alla, claquant la porte en signe de mécontentement.

Le brun poussa un soupir d'exaspération, passant une main tendue dans ses cheveux indomptables.

Perdre la vie... quelle ironie! Il n'avait même pas ce plaisir.

D'un mouvement nonchalant, il empoigna son manteau de la veille, dans l'intention de le passer, quand une lettre élégante et cachetée tomba furtivement au sol. Harry sembla un instant perplexe, puis, les souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire, la ramassa rapidement.

Sans grand intérêt pour le sceau qui cachetait la lettre, il l'ouvrit, sortant sans aucune délicatesse le papier légèrement jauni. Il lut attentivement:

_En l'an 1860, par ordre de sa majesté Victoria, vous êtes convié au palais, dans salon noir._

Court, précis, impersonnel, comme tout ce qui lui était adressé; cela illustrait si bien sa vie.

La reine... la reine, pensa Harry, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas demandé. Et s'il lui faisait l'honneur de sa présence, ça n'était que par pur intérêt. Un sourire moqueur déforma ses lèvres quand il brûla la missive comme à son habitude.

Assis sur son lit, n'ayant pour seule compagnie que le crépitement du feu consumant les bûches de la cheminée, Harry murmurait quelques paroles qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui. Si l'on était attentif; on pouvait voir l'entaille de son dos se refermer d'elle-même, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une légère cicatrice à peine visible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce soir-là, de lourds nuages obscurcissaient le ciel. Les minces rayons lunaires transperçaient la brume qui avait envahi les rues de Londres il y avait peu. Seuls les quelques lampadaires, encore en bon état, trahissaient les pas d'un sombre personnage.

Cette ombre se faufilait furtivement entre les ruelles, atteignant rapidement le but de sa promenade.

Devant une arcade de style baroque qui semblait s'ouvrir sur un corridor, la silhouette encapuchonnée s'était arrêtée. Levant la tête, seule une paire d'yeux d'un vert tenace prouvaient que ce fantôme appartenait au genre humain.

Quelques instants immobiles, il finit par se remettre en marche; traversant le corridor à pas de loup, il s'arrêta devant une immense porte. Elle était sculptée dans un bois brut et âgé, orné d'arabesque d'acier qui embrassaient le style antique de la résidence.

Après quelques minutes de silence, les deux battants s'ouvrirent dans un sinistre grincement laissant place aux ténèbres de la demeure. Soudain, deux éclairs d'acier fendirent l'obscurité. Deux fines lames venaient de se croiser sous le menton de l'inconnu.

Quand furtivement, quelques rayons lunaires éclairèrent l'entrée, on put distinguer deux jeunes hommes, troublants de par leur ressemblance et leur beauté. La noirceur de leur chevelure n'avait d'égal que la blancheur de leur peau et l'orangé d'un couché de soleil colorait leurs pupilles.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité… Ordonnèrent-ils, mêlant leur voix dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Voyant l'absence de réponse, ils reprirent :

« … ou alors, vos dernières volontés! » Et le ciseau, que formaient leurs épées, se resserra sur la gorge du visiteur silencieux.

« Très bien vous-» Tentèrent les jumeaux, lorsqu'à ce moment précis un mystérieux courant d'air fit gracieusement tomber le tissus qui enfouissait l'inconnu.

Il se révéla alors à eux un visage à la finesse divine, animé de deux prunelles d'un vert hypnotique et surplombé de mèches ébènes et rebelles.

Pourtant, il s'échappait de cet être, une aura effrayante et un sentiment de danger perpétuel qui immobilisa les jumeaux. L'air semblait se glacer à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Des sueurs froides parcouraient l'épiderme des deux garçons, qui sentaient la peur les envahir de plus en plus vite. L'un des jumeaux pris alors l'initiative de protéger son frère ; les plaçant devant celui-ci, il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura que tout irait bien, malgré sa peur évidente. Il se retourna ensuite vers le brun, tremblant.

« Qui… qui êtes vous ? »

Un haussement de sourcil leur répondit, laissant rapidement place à un sourire narquois.

« Je suis à vous, ce que le loup est à l'agneau » répondit l'homme, tout en se rapprochant des deux garçons.

« Je suis… votre exécuteur ! » Termina-t-il en se penchant sur le visage du jumeau protecteur. Les émeraudes scrutèrent les deux perles orange qui brillaient face à elles, y trouvant la terreur, mais aussi la lueur d'un amour plus que fraternel. Cela était plus qu'étrange de trouver ce genre de relation dans cet endroit, d'ailleurs, cela relevait du miracle de voir ces deux jeunes gens ensemble en ces temps apocalyptiques que connaissait le Royaume-Uni.

Peut-être était-ce de la compassion, ou même, de la pitié qu'éprouvait le brun en cet instant. En tout cas, il releva la tête le visage impassible, puis détourna le regard. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer au grand méchant loup, le temps s'efforcerait bien de leur enseigner la douleur et la mort.

Le froid gela ses pensées et le ramena à la réalité. Les deux jeunes gens, toujours immobiles, le regardaient, guettant le moindre de ses gestes, de ses paroles peut-être annonciatrices d'une mort prochaine.

C'est d'une voix neutre que l'exécuteur brisa le silence : « Je suis ici pour voir Mister Black ! »

Quelques secondes d'assimilation, et les regards orangers furent tour à tour surpris, sceptique, puis sur leurs gardes. Ils n'accordaient aucune confiance en ce sombre personnage, mais n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils finirent par tourner les talons et firent signe au brun de les suivre.

Les couloirs et corridors se succédaient dans un silence sonore quasi effrayant. Les voûtes et les fresques paraissaient, à la lumière de la lune, froides et lugubres : ces impressions qu'inspirait parfois l'art Romano-Gothique.

Tout à coup, un bruyant claquement de porte résonna dans l'enceinte du manoir ; des portes apparemment lourdes et imposantes, venaient d'être violemment fermées : les murs en avaient presque tremblé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une fine silhouette se dessina à l'angle d'un couloir. On ne distinguait d'elle que de fines mèches blondes virevoltantes au vent glacé et illuminées par l'astre lunaire.

A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, la silhouette devenait plus nette, plus proche, plus masculine, plus…

Harry en perdit le souffle... Son fonctionnement vital s'arrêta complètement et il ne subsistait plus que ses yeux à l'agonie et son coeur pour battre. Battre à des souvenirs douloureux, à des images effrayantes, à ces pupilles orageuses qui hantaient ces souvenirs les plus précieux.

Il suffoquait; cette proximité grandissante l'étouffait. Il sentait le sol l'attirer, ses jambes tremblées, sa poitrine se serrer et l'angoisse l'étrangler. Jamais le vide de son âme ne s'était fait autant ressentir qu'en cet instant.

C'est un genoux à terre, qu'Harry sentit la dentelle d'un veston lui frôler la joue. L'homme venait de le croiser et le dépassait sans un regard.

Pourtant, l'image d'un enfant au regard perdu et effrayé persistait toujours devant ses prunelles et Harry ne pu que ramener sa main à sa bouche pour retenir un cri silencieux.

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas quand son être ne vivait encore que pour ses perles grises? Pourquoi pas quand ce petit garçon aux yeux vert pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, seul, le coeur tourné vers ses magnifique mèches blondes? Pourquoi à cet instant de sa vie où il ne lui restait plus que cette envie insatiable de tuer?

Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi

Il pouvait pourtant sentir ce petit morceau de lui, vivant encore à l'intérieur du jeune homme blond, cette vie qu'il lui avait donné il y a de cela vingt-et-un ans, cette lueur d'espoir qu'il avait abandonné pour la survie de cet enfant au regard argenté.

L'ignorance dont il était victime lui arrachait les entrailles. Cela faisait mal... Tellement mal. Malgré tout cela pas une larme ne passa la barrière de yeux. La rivière de ses pleurs s'était tarie il y a bien longtemps, et puis de toutes façon, à quoi bon pleurer? Le fantôme de ses pensées ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il reprit alors ses esprits et dans un mouvement décidé, se redressa. Un visage dur et impassible vint masquer les derniers évènements pour revenir à l'objectif premier de sa visite en rattrapant les jumeaux qui le guidaient un peu plus tôt.

Pourtant, s'il s'était retourné, il aurait trouvé un jeune blond, le poing ensanglanté contre la pierre d'un mur et le visage déformé par les larmes et une colère sans nom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Et bien milord, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans mon humble et accueillante demeure, à une heure aussi tardive?

-Voyons, pas de sentiments entre nous mon cher Black, le soleil vous réduirait en cendres et vos fidèles enfants m'égorgeraient à mon premier pas ici. Votre ironie m'amuse mais elle n'est d'aucune utilité si elle n'est là que pour m'amadouer.

-Ha... perspicace le bougre! Mais votre venue n'est pas toujours, pour ne pas dire jamais, annonciatrice de félicité! Vous comprendrez donc le pourquoi de ce ton si... chaleureux! » Le vampire entrecoupa son discours d'une gorgée de sang à la source d'une flûte de cristal.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry, qui était installé face à son hôte.

« J'ai ouï dire que vos charmes immortels ont fait perdre la tête à le fille du marquis de Béryls... »

Un froncement de sourcils accueilli sa remarque.

« Vos prostituées ne vous suffise-t-elle plus mon cher Black, pour que vous jetiez votre dévolu sur le sang bleu?! »

Le regard du vampire se fit le plus malsain possible.

« En tout cas, sachez que le père de cette charmante jeune fille m'envoi quérir votre tête et embrocher votre coeur... » Un poignard contre sa gorge le coupa soudainement dans sa tirade. Mais cela n'empêcha pas un léger rire de s'échapper de sa gorge. « Croyez-vous vraiment d'un geste nonchalant, il envoya valser le poignard et son propriétaire- pouvoir m'avoir de cette manière? Nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps, je pense, pour que vous sachiez que de simples lames ne peuvent m'atteindre...

-Cessez vos moqueries! Intima le vampire. Qu'attendez vous de moi?

Un nouveau rictus anima le visage du brun qui, il faut le dire, s'amusait beaucoup de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur ces créatures.

-Hmm... je vous serai gré de minimisé vos attirance pour l'aristocratie et, dans tout les cas, de vous faire plus discret jusqu'à ce que cette affaire s'efface des mémoires! »

Le propriétaire des lieux grinça des dents, qui était-il pour lui parler ainsi? Depuis quand ce permettait-on de lui parler sur ce ton? Ses longues mèches noires cachaient à son invité l'expression de pure colère qu'il arborait en cet instant. Non mais pour qui se prenait cet arrogant? Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre, qui finit par exploser en milliers de petits morceaux de cristal.

Le sang dégoulinait de sa main, son exécration était au plus haut point. Ça n'est que quand un petit blond à l'aspect angélique vînt lui chuchoter à l'oreille, qu'il releva la tête, un sourire hypocrite accroché aux lèvres.

« J'ai très bien reçu le message milord. Mais laissez moi vous remettre un petit présent de mon cru pour votre immense générosité. »

L'ange blond d'il y a quelques minutes s'avança aux côtés de son maître.

« Je vous présente Théodore Nott. »

Le jeune garçon était d'une beauté juvénile. Les cheveux longs et blonds attachés en catogan et des yeux d'un bleu azur, il avait les traits fins et doux. On aurait pu croire voir un ange si deux canines ne dépassaient de ses jolies lèvres purpurines.

Harry détailla le jeune homme puis se détourna, prenant la direction de la sortie.

« Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir! Lui lança le sire Black.

-Ohh! Mais cela est réciproque mon ami! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Allongé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, l'exécuteur fixait un point imaginaire au-delà de l'épaule du jeune vampire qui le chevauchait. Le blond se mouvait langoureusement contre son nouveau maître, lui prodiguant des caresses expertes et coquines

Malgré ces chaudes attentions, Harry ne réagit pas.

Une langue mutine retraça les courbes de son nombril, se repaissant de l'odeur musquée de cette chaire tentatrice. Des mains glacées partirent à la recherche de zones sensibles et tendres. Flattant la peau mate et frissonnante du brun, elle taquinèrent l'aine chaude qui réclamait de plus profondes inspections.

Pourtant Harry resta impassible et muet.

Deux lèvres charnues s'emparèrent de ses petits bouts de chaires rose , les suçotant l'un après l'autre , avec avidité et gourmandise. Sur un chemin de baisers brûlants, elles atteignirent sa jugulaire palpitante. Agitation qui contrastait totalement avec le visage froid et l'aire absent qu'affichait Harry.

Deux crocs finirent par déchirer violemment la chaire de son cou, cherchant à se venger de l'humiliation que lui avait infligé le comportement inerte du brun.

Après quelques secondes ou seul le bruit de succion tronait, Harry prit la parole.

« Comment peut-tu t'abaisser à faire cela? »

Théodore cessa d'un coup, d'aspirer son sang, qui commençait à avoir un arrière goût amer et fade.

« Tu n'as donc aucune fierté pour pouvoir donner ton corps de la sorte, par obéissance pour Black?! »

Le blond se redressa et encra son regard aux émeraudes.

« De toute façon tu peux me prendre autant de sang que tu veux, la mort ne me fauchera pas aujourd'hui! Ce cher Sirius ne l'a pas encore compris... »

Le jeune vampire sentit pour la première fois une vague de honte l'envahir. Comment ce simple humain osait-il lui faire ressentir ça? Ce regard vert emplit de dégoût lui était de plus en plus insupportable, à lui, un vampire?

Comme l'immortalité est injuste, songea le garçon tout en s'écartant de son maître.

Ce soir-là, la nuit fut froide, sans étoile... et sans rêves, pour ne ma changer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La fraîcheur de l'aube fit frissonner Harry qui se réveilla dans un papillonnage de paupière. D'abord flou, sa vue se fit plus nette et tomba sur une silhouette emmitoufler dans un fauteuil, perdu dans l'obscurité.

L'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil, le brun passa une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son colocataire d'une nuit.

Il ressemble bien plus à un ange dans son sommeil songea-t-il en caressant du dos de sa main la joue blanche du garçon. Au contact de cette peau chaude, Théodore entrouvrit ses paupières. Il tomba sur deux orbes vertes familières, qui ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses yeux dévièrent dans le cou du brun, et là, d'immenses regrets l'assaillirent. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et se sentait à présent honteux: il se répugnait lui-même. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il s'enferma dans un mutisme silencieux.Harry l'observa quelques instants puis s'éloigna. Assis sur son lit, il enfila ses bottines, silencieusement, comme absent. Quand il eut fini, il attrapa son manteau, ce n'est qu'en passant la porte qu'il s'adressa enfin au blond.

« Je suppose que tu ne pourras rentrer au manoir qu'en possession de ma magnifique tête... »

Le vampire ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« Je vois... Et bien me voilà transformé en refuge pour vampire asocial! »

Le blond releva précipitamment la tête, espérant apercevoir deux émeraudes amusées, mais c'est sur une porte close que son regard se posa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Monsieur Harry James Potter! » Annonça un valet tandis que le susnommé s'avançait au devant de la reine.

Il la salua d'une courte révérence et, ne voulant pas s'attarder plus qu'il ne le fallait, alla droit au but.

« Et bien? Quel est le nom de ma prochaine victime?

-Ne soyez pas si impatient! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez jeune homme! Répondit la reine, assez exaspérée par le comportement toujours aussi irrespectueux du brun

-Tssk... voyons Darling, nous savons tous deux que vous ne m'avez pas invité pour prendre le thé!

Deux gardes postés derrière la reine empoignèrent leurs épées en signe de prévention quant à prochaines paroles.

Harry qui n'avait nullement envie de se salir les mains, alla se caler dans un fauteuil, attendant la suite des évènements.

« Un dangereux psychopathe commet d'horribles crimes dans notre belle ville de Londres...

Un rictus anima joyeusement les lèvres du brun.

« La populace le nomme jack l'éventreur, vous devinez pourquoi!! »

Un de ces doigts vint jouer inconsciemment avec ses mèches rebelles. »Venez-en au faits!! » lança-t-il.

« Ce serait un service que vous rendriez à la nation que de l'empêcher de nuire.

-Mais encore...

-Cinq cents milles livres sterling si vous me ramenez sa tête!

-Je vois que nous nous comprenons... Très bien! Sur ce, je ne profiterait pas plus de votre hospitalité! S'exclama Harry tout en s'extirpant de son fauteuil.

-Attendez, je n'ai pas encore fini!! » Tonna la maîtresse des lieux. De son sceptre incrusté de pierres précieuses, elle frappa au sol. Il émergea de l'obscurité, un jeune homme à la chevelure d'un blond lunaire et au regard orageux.

« Draco Malfoy, un de mes plus précieux conseillers! »

Bon ben voilà c'est à suivre!!

je suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre car je suis plus habitué a faire ressortir les sentiments mais bon... là je voulais justement que ce soit mystérieux et un minimum impersonnel... Raahh!! Et puis merde!!

J'espère que ce premier chapitre n'a déçu personne! Si oui j'suis désolé!! reviewez moi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi!! Et pour les autre reviwez aussi siouplaîiiiiiiit!! J'vous en supplieeeeeeuuh!! (comment j'ai put tomber aussi bas snif...snif...)

Ahhh j'allai oublier! Je sais qu'il yen a qui veulent du sexe, des scène torrides, des gémissements ect... et bien ne vous inquiété pas j'ai autant souffert que vous de ne pas avoir pu en écrire. Il y en aura donc le plus vite possible et les plus pervers et les plus chaud possible! Niark niark niark.

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


End file.
